1. Field of the Invention
This application claims priority to prior Chinese patent applications 200810305432.8 and 200820302697.8, the disclosure of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with an improved cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional, cable connector assemblies are widely used in an electronic equipment, especially for transmitting power, and the performance of the cable connector assembly directly impacts on the entire electronic equipment whether can normally run.
U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0110978A1 published to Fan on Aug. 1, 2005 discloses a cable connector assembly, the cable connector assembly is a power connector and comprises a plurality of insulative housings, and each insulative housing has a contact received therein. Each insulative housing defines a slot and a projection located on both sides thereof, and the slot of one insulative housing is engaging with the projection of another insulative housing to make the two neighboring insulative housings conjunct with each other. However, the combination between the two insulative housings may be weak to induce the two contacts to be located on different planes, and an electrical connection between the cable connector assembly and a complementary connector may be unstable.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have a cable connector assembly with an unitary connector molded with another connector to address the problems stated above.